Daily Digs - Chef's Emergency Part 1
by hatchet.chef
Summary: Chef's emergency.


Chef leaves the house with Leshawna at 8 A.M to go work.

At 10p.m Lindsay wakes up, Dakota still sleeping.

"Dakota! Wake up!" Lindsay says shaking Dakota.

"Huh? Whaaat? I'm sleeping." Dakota moans.

"Wake up! Lets hang out with Noah and Tyler!" Lindsay cheers.

"Why? Why always them?" Dakota asks.

"...Good point." Lindsay agrees.

"Is Gwen and Noah dating?" Dakota asks.

"No. Noah likes someone else, I don't know who." Lindsay sighs.

"Oh boy.." Dakota face palms.

"Lets play video games or something." Lindsay figures.

"Kay. Lets play barbie." Dakota nods.

"No." Lindsay face palms.

The doorbell rings.

Lindsay walks to the door and opens it.

"We need your help." Tyler says walking in.

Gwen and Noah walk in with them.

"Gwen took my phone." Noah pouts.

"I'm innocent until proven guilty." Gwen says.

"You admitted it and I witnessed it!" Noah pouts.

"Oh yeah.." Gwen says.

Tyler and Lindsay face palm.

Dakota walks in.

"Hi humans!" Dakota waves.

Gwen waves back.

"Gwen just give Noah his phone back." Lindsay pouts.

"Fine." Gwen says giving back his phone.

"Finally." Noah says rolling his eyes.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Lindsay asks.

"Movies." Gwen winks.

"That would be the most awkwardest thing to do." Lindsay sighs.

"How?" Dakota asks cluelessly.

"...Wow.." Lindsay face palms.

"Lets play spin the bottle." Gwen winks.

"I love spinning bottles! I love Pepsi bottles better." Dakota says.

"Dakota...Gwen... why don't we all just play 7 minutes in heaven?" Lindsay says sarcasticlly.

"Oh I love heaven! I like seeing cute angels!" Dakota cheers.

"I agree. Lets play." Gwen nods.

"I'll just um, leave." Tyler says.

"No! Stay!" Lindsay begs.

"Since everyone else is welcomed i'll leave." Noah says.

"No stay!" Gwen begs.

"Bye!" Dakota waves.

Noah rolls his eyes.

"Wait, before you leave.. tell us who you like?" Gwen says curiously.

"No. I don't want to bring a fight." Noah sighs.

"Jon Cena?" Dakota asks.

Noah face palms.

"Yes. Jon Cena." Gwen says sarcasticlly.

"Yay I was right!" Dakota cheers.

"Oh wow hahaha." Lindsay says laughing.

The phone rings.

"I'll get it." Tyler says.

"Aww thanks." Lindsay blushes.

Tyler picks up the phone.

"Hey what's up?" Tyler asks on the phone.

Tyler looks worried on the phone.

"What's wrong?" Lindsay asks.

"A police man wants to talk to you." Tyler says giving Lindsay the phone.

"Um, okay?" Lindsay says grabbing the phone.

Lindsay listens to the guy on the phone.

"Don't tell the cops I stole video games! I'm not here!" Gwen says leaving the house.

Everyone looks at eachother awkwardly.

Nobody said a word.

Lindsay cries and throws the phone on the floor.

"Woah, what's wrong?" Noah asks worried.

Lindsay grabs Noah and cries on him.

"Uh? What's going on?" Tyler asks.

Noah pats Lindsays back.

"Did you find out that Twinkies were shut down? I had the same reaction." Dakota wonders.

"Chef...dad... he... got shot... and Leshawna got arrested." Lindsay says crying.

Lindsay continues crying on Noah.

"Oh my gosh how?" Noah says hugging her.

"A gang fight. The police needs the oldest daughter, me, to go see Chef in the hospital but Dakota has to stay her." Lindsay explains.

"Kay." Dakota sighs.

"When does the police want you there?" Tyler asks.

"Now. I have to drive about 5 hours to the state hospital E.R." Lindsay cries.

"Oh my..that's long." Tyler sighs.

"I know." Lindsy says grabbing her purse.

Lindsay hugs Tyler.

"Be safe. For me." Lindsay smiles while crying.

"I will." Tyler smiles.

Lindsay runs up to Dakota.

"Dakota, you're my sister and I love you so please don't do anything stupid while i'm gone." Lindsay says crying.

"I'll try not too and I love you too." Dakota says crying.

Lindsay walks up to Noah and hugs him.

"Stay smart." Lindsay says while hugging him.

Noah hugs her.

"I must go now." Lindsay says putting on her coat.

"Do you guys want to know who I like?" Noah asks.

"Sure. Who?" Dakota asks,

"Lindsay." Noah blushes.

"Aww." Lindsay giggles.

"Huh?" Dakota asks.

"Hell no.." Tyler says to himself.

Noah walks up to Lindsay and kisses her.

"Good luck." Noah says.

"Erm. Um. You just said this infront of my ex and your ex, good luck to YOU." Lindsay says leaving.

Lindsay gets into her car and drives away.

"So.. you like my ex." Tyler says.

"Problem?" Noah asks.

"Nah. She's going to reject you anyways so whatever." Tyler shrugs.

Noah rolls his eyes.

"I'm going to the gym. Later." Tyler says waving.

"Bye!" Dakota waves.

"Lets talk." Noah says.

"Wait, so we aren't talking right now?" Dakota asks.

"I mean about Lindsay." Noah face palms.

"Oh I know her! She's my sister!" Dakota cheers.

"I know. I think i'm in love with her." Noah sighs.

"Kay." Dakota says.

"She's so cute!" Noah says.

"Kay." Dakota says.

"I hope we get married!" Noah cheers.

"Kay." Dakota says.

"We would have great kids." Noah explains.

"Kay." Dakota says.

"Are you listening to me?" Noah asks.

"No. Not at all." Dakota nods.

"I'm serious! I really like Lindsay." Noah says.

"That's great...why are you telling me?" Dakota asks.

"...Oh um. Good question." Noah wonders.

"I realised something." Dakota sighs.

"What?" Noah asks.

"Elmo is a puppet." Dakota says shocked.

"I'm going now." Noah says leaving.

"Kay." Dakota says while putting on chapstick.

"I'm all alone. I guess i'll take a nap." Dakota shrugs.

Noah walks out and sees Tyler.

"Hey." Noah awkwardly waves.

"Fuck you." Tyler says punching Noah.

"Ow! What was that for?" Noah asks.

"I hate you." Tyler pouts.

"Good for you." Noah says.

"Lindsay is mine." Tyler pouts,

"I don't care." Noah shrugs.

Gwen jumps from the bushes while she's carrying Dakota sleeping.

"I want pizza." Gwen sighs.

"Why did you bring Dakota?" Tyler asks.

"I don't know. I like it when people are sleeping." Gwen shrugs.

Gwen drops Dakota on the ground.

Dakota wakes up.

"Ouch." Dakota pouts.

"Hey guys, Noah wants to marry Lindsay." Tyler says crossing his arms.

"So." Noah pouts.

"Wait, you were serious?" Dakota asks.

Gwen grabs popcorn from her pocket.

"I'm always prepared." Gwen says sitting on the ground and eating popcorn.

"Yeah I love her." Noah says.

"Aww! Cute! I wish the best of luck to both of you!" Dakota cheers.

"Thanks." Noah smiles.

"No Dakota! Join my side!" Tyler says.

"Why?" Dakota asks.

"Lindsay can't be with Noah.. I love Lindsay." Tyler admits.

"AW!" Dakota says.

"But I love her more!" Noah complains.

"Aww Noah! You and Lindsay are so cute! You should get married." Dakota admits.

"No! What about me? What if I want to marry Lindsay?" Tyler asks.

"Oh..um." Dakota wonders.

"Dakota, join my side." Noah demands.

"Kay!" Dakota says walking next to Noah.

"No! My side! Trust me! Lindsay belongs with me.. not Noah!" Tyler argues.

"Don't listen to him Dakota! Stay on my side so I can be happy with Lindsay." Noah begs.

"I should of brought soda." Gwen sighs while eating popcorn.

"Uh. Well. You both are good for Lindsay." Dakota admits.

"Dakota, your ex boyfriend is saying he's in love with your sister. He said he's in love with her and wants to marry her. Dude, this is serious. He hasn't even dated Lindsay and he wants to marry her but you and him dated but doesn't want to marry you." Tyler argues.

"Huh?" Dakota asks.

"Dakota. You know what i'm talking about. You better join my side." Tyler says.

"No! I belong with Lindsay." Noah says.

Dakota walks up closer to Noah.

"Do you really want to marry Lindsay?" Dakota asks.

"Yes. I love her with all my heart and someday we will have kids." Noah says.

"Kay." Dakota smiles.

"Yeah." Noah nods.

Dakota punches his mouth.

"OW!" Noah says covering his mouth.

Dakota slaps his face and throws Noah on the ground.

"I wanna join!" Tyler says joining in the fight.

Tyler kicks Noahs balls.

Dakota strangles Noah on the ground.

Noah starts choking.

"WHAT THE HELL! GET OFF HIM!" Gwen pouts.

Gwen tries to seperate the fight.

Tyler pushes Gwen out of the way.

Noah slaps Tyler.

Dakota slams Noahs head on the ground.

Gwen pushes Tyler off Noah.

Noah tries pushing Dakota off him.

Gwen pulls Dakota off him.

"Guys..what the hell?" Gwen asks.

"What?" Tyler asks.

"Why hit on poor innocent Noah?" Gwen asks while hugging Noah.

"Gwen he will never like you. That's why he never wanted to kiss you. He even said he'll never like you." Tyler explains.

"Oh hell no." Gwen pouts.

Gwen tackles Noah and starts fighting him.

Tyler and Dakota join the fight.

Alejandro, Heather, and Izzy pass by.

Alejandro grabs Dakota.

Heather grabs Tyler.

Izzy grabs Gwen.

"You people are animals! Go back to the zoo!" Noah says limping away fastly.

"Fuck you!" Tyler says.

"Go to hell, bitch." Dakota yells.

"You're the animal!" Gwen shouts.

"Um. I don't wanna know. Where's Lindsay?" Alejandro asks.

"Driving 5 hours to see Chef in the E.R" Dakota explains.

"Oh.." Alejandro shrugs.

"Alejandro is taking us to the bra shop!" Heather cheers.

"Sh." Alejandro says.

Alejandro continues walking away with Izzy and Heather.

"Lets form a gang." Tyler says.

"Yeah!" Gwen agrees.

"I'm in." Dakota agrees.

Dakota walks back into her house with Tyler and Gwen.

At prison.

Cari watches everybodys movement on her tracker.

"Silly Tyler. Doesn't he know history repeats itself?" Cari says to herself while evil laughing.

**_To Be Continued.._**


End file.
